House of Not Anubis Anymore
by onlyslightlymessedup
Summary: Its it. The gang is in college or Uni more like it. Follow the intertwining lives and problems the gang heads on. New people, new friendships, new mysteries? Let's hope they all survive. Well one thing is for sure, this isn't Anubis anymore. OCs included, No Mara or Willow.
1. Chapter 1: Oh shit

**Hi! I decided to delete my first story that was in progress after realizing that I took the story in a direction I didn't really want it to go in. I honestly don't know how this story will turn out but i will finish it. I plan to have 25 chapters, each one will feature a different point of view, after one character is written you will not see their point of view again until all other characters have gone, there will be two point of view per character incuding two of my OC's. The last chapter will be a no POV and maybe an Epilogue.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs and the plot...**

KT's POV

It's been 3 weeks, 21 days, 504 hours, 30,240 minutes, 1,814,400 seconds.. however you want to measure it, since our last girls night and I've missed it so much. So much has happened and I need my girls.

We all are attending Manchester University, even Amber and Nina! Nina was able to come back because Eddie lost his powers on Graduation Day and Amber didn't like it very much at the Fasion School she had been attending. Mara had been excepted into Yale or Harvard? I always confuse the two and Willow went off to "Find Herself" after her and Alfie split over an arguement about their future. So neither of them are with us.

I room with Joy and Amber (they settled their differences this summer), and Patricia and Nina room with some girl Nina knows from America. I don't like her, she's like Patricia but a lot more bitchy and rude. But let's get back on track.

It all started three days ago after Advanced Botany (A/N: I don't know if Manchester University is a real University or if Advanced Botany is an actual thing, so just roll with it). Yes, I take Advanced Botany, I have a thing with tree stumps. ANYWAYS... it went like this:

*FLASHBACK*

Riiiiiing. "Dammit I'm soo late to class..." I muttered under my breath.

I woke up late and couldn't find last night's homework so I spent quite a bit of time looking for it before I realized I had 19 minutes to get ready in the North Wing, go to the West Wing for my jacket, and go to class in the East Wing, all about half a mile apart.

I walked in five minutes later but figured out the teacher was late because everyone was sitting on their desks throwing paper airplanes and chatting. I quickly took seat just in time for the Professer to walk in.

Sadly, another student decided to walk in at the exact same time.

"Nick Guitterez you are late! Explain." Ms. Greenich screwed her face into what looked like a dead shark's expression.

"South... Wing bathroom... smell... dead rat... ran." he replied sounding very out of breath.

"Oh... well then I suppose you are off the hook for today. Don't let it happen again." He made a beeline for his seat which gave me the time to take a real look at him.. he was actually pretty cute. Stop it I chided myself, no boys this year, studies first.

I didn't focus at all during class, my eyes were trained on him and soley his liitle movements the whole time.

After class, I rushed to get out to go back to my dorm to look for my homework so I could at least turn it in, but was stopped short when I heard someone yell "Hey! Wait up!" I turned around to see that it was Nick. Oh boy...

He stopped right in front of me and handed me a piece of paper. It was my homework!

"Where did you get this?" I asked wary, thinking he stole it from me.

"Jeez, I found it in the East wing on the way over on the ground. I was just trying to do something nice." He replied looking annoyed. We locked eyes for a split second, he had beautiful dark eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I sort of jump to conclusions a lot. Thank you." I say not wanting to make an enemy out of him.

"Hey, no problem." He says before locking eyes with me one more time, He turns around and heads left down the next hallway.

*FLASHBACK ENDS*

I've seen him around school since then and always get butterflies in my stomach, Advanced Botany has now become the one thing Iook forward to everyday, I know it's silly but I've been thinking of going off the "No boys" rule I placed for myself. I know that sounds bad, but I really want to. I'll ask the girls tonight.

*THAT NIGHT*

Amber, Joy, and I head to Nina and Patrcia's room together for the girls night. When we get there I expect to see their roomate gone as usual but she's sitting there in my usual spot laughing her head off with MY best friends. I dont even know her name and I'm usually a nice person but something about her just butters my eggroll. (A/N I'm sorry its an inside saying i had to (;)

"Megan you're here?! Yay! Someone with fashion sense!" Amber exclaims, Joy scoffing.

"Well I was going to stay with my boyfriend like usual but he's having a guys night with the boys in his dorm, I hope you don't mind." Megan says with an obnoxious smile.

"Mind?! Not at all!" Amber says before jumping at the chance to sit next to her.

Joy and I take our seats in the circle and Nina begins our night with our "group check-ins" where we all just say what's been happening and on our minds.

"Okay so welcome back girls, I feel like it's been forever since our last sleepover and as much as I'd like to start us off, Amber has a special request topic first to get it out of the way. Amber?" Nina surprises me, she always starts us off.

"Thank you Nins, now I know most of you hate it, but topic is: boys. Let's go, who wants to start?" Amber says hoping someone does... No one volunteers.

"I didn't want to do this but, Megan how are you and your boyfriend? Details please." Amber says as Megan's face turns an interesting shade of red.

"He and I are well, I'm not sure what else you'd care about. He and I went on a date to this little drive in movie place he found, using my pick-up and he made a picnic. Wierdly enough watching old horror movies in the back of a old truck was one of our most romantic nights. It was... amazeballs" Megan gets this far away look as she talked. He sounded really sweet as well. I wonder if I've met him.

Apparently so does Joy as she asks."Who is this Romeo? What does he major in?"

"Well, he majors in Advanced Botany-" I cut her off

"Oh really? That's what I major in." I say curiously.

"Maybe you know him? Nick Guitterez."

 _Oh shit._

 **Oooooh, predictable me strikes. I'll have descriptions for my OCs next chapter, hope you liked it and if not you can tell me your worst I don't bite. Review if you'd like it is much appreciated and see you tomorrow I hope.**

 **Signed, someone previously known as onlyyouslimeballandyacker**


	2. Chapter 2: Pancakes

**Hey guys, I know said see you tomorrow a couple days ago but a simple way to put it is that I'm extremely lazy. Anyway, last POV was KT and this POV is Alfie, let's just get straight into the story shall we?**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs and the plot...**

Alfie's POV

"Alfie, we get it you're hungry! Just shut up." Jerome states getting up from his chair to pace around the room. I'm about to reply, but Fabian beats me to the punch.

"Jerome! Don't be rude. And Alfie if you could keep quiet while Nick tells us what's wrong, the more you interrupt the longer it'll take," He says trying to get out of our dorm to get to class early. _Nerd_.

"Thanks Fabian, now I know you haven't known me for long but you guys are the people I'm closest to on campus. Now, I know you all have places to be so I'll keep it short. You all know I have a girlfriend, Fabian and Eddie you've met her. I love her so much but I met this girl in my class and she.. intrigues me? I don't know, but I can't be around my girlfriend without feeling like I could be with new girl. What do I do?" Nick speaks so fast it was hard keep up. Scarily enough I know the only people who could answer were me and Jerome.

"Look mate, if you really loved the first one you wouldn't ever feel something for the second one. Just as long you don't play both girls," I pause looking at Jerome "You can't do wrong." Everyone looks at me like I have two heads, WAIT OH NO! I reach up to my neck and am relieved to find only one head.

"Thanks Alf, but I don't think it's quite that simple." I realize to help I need to know who he is talking about.

"So who are these ladies anyway?" Jerome takes the words right out of my mouth.

"My girlfriend's name is Megan Stilinski and-" Megan? No no no he can't do this to her, she loves him so much it'll crush her. She's the only girl who laughed at my joke on the first day, she's the only friend I have in art class! I can't say I know her, it'll mess things up.

"-the other girl, her name is KT Rush." Eddie coughs, almost choking air it seems. Fabian goes over to him to make sure he's alright.

"Sorry it's just, we know that girl. She's one of our best friends." Eddie says trying to explain himself.

"Oh. Please don't tell her, I'm sorry if I've just put you in a wierd spot," Nick says, clearly regretting telling us. "Look my girlfriend asked to stay over tonight because the girls in her dorm are having a sleepover with some friends, and I don't know how to get out of it. Help?"

"Why don't you just say the boys in your dorm are having a sleepover and ask her to just stay with her roomates for this time?" AJ, Jerome and I's roomate finally says something.

"Okay, are we actually going to have a sleepover then? She can tell when I'm lying" We all look around and nod heads, agreeing to do it.

"That's settled, can we go now?" Jerome asks and Nick nods. We all head out and I have one thing on my mind. Actually, two.

One- I need to talk to Megan soon

Two- I wonder if the cantine has pancakes...

 **Well I hope you liked it. I didn't realize how short it was sorry, the next one will be clear it up here are the OCs and mini backrounds and their place in the story.**

 **Megan Lehua Stilinski**

 **Love Interest: Nick**

 **Best Friends: Nina, Patricia, Alfie, Amber, (and AJ but that's to be shown later)**

 **Roomates: Nina and Patricia**

 **Classes: Art with Alfie, Law with Patricia, and Writing with Nina and Joy**

 **Personality: Like Patricia, Nina, and Willow combined**

 **Physical traits: Brownish eyes, Long Brunette, 5'9, Sorta Curvy, am I forgtetting anything?**

 **Backround: Mom is dead, Brother named Stiles, From Beacon Hills, Dad's a Sheriff, Been dating Nick since Year 11 (I'm not really sure how the british school system works)**

 **Nicholas Apa Guittierez**

 **Love Interest(s): Megan and KT**

 **Best Friends: Fabian, Eddie, Jerome, (and AJ but thats for later)**

 **Roomates: Fabian and Eddie**

 **Classes: Advanced Botany with KT, Music with Fabian, and Wilderness Survive with Alfie**

 **Personality: Eddie and Fabian combined**

 **Physical traits: Brown hair, Dark brown eyes, 6'1, uhh abs? why not.**

 **Backround: Parents divorced, Little sister Elena, From Beacon Hills, Dating Megan since Year 11**

 **Aron James Hale**

 **Love Interest: To be revealed**

 **Best Friends: Everyone in the story except Amber and KT, he's a fun one**

 **Roomates: Jerome and Alfie**

 **Classes: Art, Egyptian Mythology/History, Biology**

 **Personality: Patricia except emo not goth, HE EMO**

 **Physical Traits: Black Fringe, Blue eyes, 5'11, skinny but quick, BLACK BEANIE FOR HIM**

 **Backround: Parents dead, Older brother Derek, Twin sister Cora, From Beacon Hills, 3 failed Suicide attempts**


End file.
